Prosperity
Prosperity is Glade 3's largest and most populous continent, located primarily in the eastern and northern hemispheres. It is roughly the size of Asia and is divided into several political territories. It covers about 30% of Glade 3's total land area and nearly 9% of the Glade 3's total surface area. The continent, which has been home to colonies since 3033, was the first landmass colonized in the Glade system. Prosperity is notable not only for its large size and population, but also dense and large settlements as well as vast, barely-populated regions within the continent. The rough population estimate is over 2 billion. Fybonara-on-Glade is the largest economic power and attracts many new colonists to the planet, and it sits on an exceptionally rich area of mineral deposits, attracting commerce from other planets. Even by comparison to the other continents and planets in the system, Prosperity has exhibited great economic dynamism as well as robust population growth. Prosperity varies greatly across and within its regions with regard to ethnic groups, cultures, environments, economics, and government systems. It is home to many practitioners of several mainstream religions, including Iblincism, Ilwena, Pyatfa, and many others. It also has a mix of many different climates, ranging from the equatorial south via the hot deserts, temperate and mountainous areas in the continental center, to vast subarctic areas in the north. History Prosperity was discovered in 3033 by a multinational team of explorers. Many civilizations were still recovering from the exhasting Ra-Shi War, and the discovery of the Glade System's nigh-unimaginable wealth of minerals and life was a welcome sight to many. The system is notable as being one of the few places in the galaxy where nexite exists in significant quantities. Geography and climate Prosperity is the largest continent on Glade 3. It covers nearly 9% of the the planet's total surface area (or 30% of its land area), and has the largest coastline. It is bounded on the west by the Bedolia Ocean, on the south by the Frathis Ocean, on the east by the Josebis Ocean, and on the north by the Selustia Ocean. Prosperity is subdivided into more than 40 territories. Prosperity has extremely diverse climates and geographic features. Climates range from subarctic in the north to tropical in the south. It is moist across the central and coastal sections, and dry across much of the southeast. The monsoon circulation dominates across central sections, due to the presence of the Irineza mountains, drawing in moisture during the summer. Southeastern sections of the continent are hot. The region around LaTlash is one of the coldest places in the Northern Hemisphere, and can act as a source of arctic air masses for the continent. The most active place on the planet for tropical cyclone activity lies to the east and southeast. The Scosstir Desert stretches across much of the southeast. The Atezeo River in the west is the longest river in the continent. Tropical rainforests stretch across much of southwestern and southcentral Prosperity, and coniferous and deciduous forests lie farther north. Languages Prosperity is home to several languages. Most territories have more than one language that is natively spoken. For instance, more than 600 languages are spoken in Fybonara, more than 800 languages spoken in New Rhavsha, and more than 100 are spoken in Iblina. However, Basic is the most commonly used language. Political geography *Port Caldera *Iblina *New Rhavsha *Fybonara *LaTlash Maps Category:Territories Category:Territories of Glade 3 Category:Continents of Glade 3 Category:Locations on Glade 3